Modern Love
by pocket dial
Summary: Formerly titled "You And I" and "You're Everything, Everything". Added more to Chapter 12. Set before the Pilot.
1. I don't drink like everybody else

**Part I**

* * *

Catherine Chandler is truly her Father's daughter. She wants to be a lawyer just like he, who worked himself through school. She refused her Father's help but tells him everyday how much she loves him. She's growing up too fast and her father is sad to see his little girl go. He hates the fact that his eldest daughter was too independent and didn't want his help. He wanted his little girl back, the one that held on to his leg on her first day of Pre-K and then again in Kindergarten.

She's three years out of high school and somehow managed to get herself hired as a bartender even though she had no experience except for being a waitress for two weeks. The owner only hired her for one reason. She was too damn beautiful to pass up and he was a sleazebag.

She's very exotic and had fair skin with green eyes. Her mother is of Asian descent and her father Caucasian. She was the perfect mix of both and so is her sister, Heather, who is six years younger.

She isn't stupid nor naïve. She's privy to his motive for hiring her. She'd rather get fired first than to sleep with her boss and she made it perfectly clear to him. He still made moves and she laughed it off, letting him know that nothing will ever happen between them, not now and not ever.

He liked her spunk and wondered how she would be in bed with that sassy attitude of hers. She always killed his mood by denying him another word from her mouth and always continued on with her work, turning to her customers who had the same damn smirk and had the same damn thoughts.

She loved the tips that came with the job, though she could do without the pick up lines and their rude comments about what they'd like to do to her. The guys wanted to sink their "tip" in her, over and over, a drunken confession a lot of the frat boys made before getting kicked out.

Security always took care of her and treated her like their younger sister since they had one and there was no way they'd let a drunken punk talk to a girl that way. "Thanks", she'd tell them and they would all carry on with their job as if nothing ever happened.

Tonight was no different. Another frat boy was hitting on her with his friends egging him on to continue even after she'd shown her frustration and annoyance with them. She's too nice to tell them off herself and she knew she would be reprimanded for treating a paying customer so cruelly.

Some patrons laughed along with the frat boys while another, sitting one bar stool away had grown enrage as he heard the conversation. He came to the bar to drown his sorrow after a hard day's work at the port. They paid him in cash and was cheap labor as he had no documents and didn't wish for anyone to know his identity. He didn't mind the work and it kept him from being completely lonely. The last thing he needed now was some idiots to ruin his already fucked up mood.

His eyes start to change color and his impatience for them quickly grows. He stands from his bar stool and pushes it back with his body. He turns to the frat boys and the patron stood tall in his camouflage jacket and baseball cap. "Can't you assholes see that the lady wants to be left alone. Order up or get the fuck out." His voice is deep and grave with a sharp hiss.

His eyes had a catlike look to it that only came out when angered. The frat boys look at him and quickly withdraws from the bar.

"Thanks," she tells the patron who helped her out but he was already gone by the time she turned his way.

He walks outside and tries to slow his breathing. His veins protrude from his under his skin as adrenaline rushes through, turning it blue. His glowing eyes makes his vision clearer and it tortured him to have such an ability that others would kill for because others, his unit had died for it.

His eyes slowly start to change to its natural brown color and his veins flatten underneath his skin.

"Are you alright?" The security guard asks him.

He turns around and nods his head.

"I saw what you did back there at the bar. Thanks for standing up for her. Catherine is a tough chick but she's too nice for her own good."

He nods again and walks back towards the building. The security guard opens the door for him and he walks back to the bar.

Catherine, as he now knows, has her back towards him and he sits back down on the same bar stool as earlier. He removes his jacket and sets it on the back of his seat.

"Bar keep..." His voice is coarse and drawn, with a little accent behind it. He'd been living in the southern states when he first arrived back from Afghanistan, a year ago. He joined after his two older brothers, firefighters, were crushed in one of the Twin Towers during rescue and recovery.

Stupidly and crazy enough he volunteered to be part of a science experiment. He wanted to forget the pain and feel something much more than the hurt that stayed after his brothers passing.

After the experiment went awry with the rest of his unit, the organization behind it decided they couldn't risk the exposure so they killed all the soldiers but one. Vincent Ryan Keller managed to escape with a long scar on the right side of his face, starting from his temple, down across his cheek and stops at the corner of his mouth. He has hidden from them ever since he got away.

He missed his family too much so he came back to New York City and sought refuge at an old abandoned warehouse, living alone in misery. Every now and then he would sneak into his parents property and watched them from afar, wishing he could talk to them once more.

Today is the day of he's supposed death, at least that's what's written on his government issued gravestone. As much as he wanted his old life back, he couldn't stand to put his friends and family in danger. It was no life to live because he knew all to well what it was like to live a life constantly looking over your shoulders.

She turns around and for a moment she stands frozen on her spot as she stare into his sunflower eyes, yellow surrounding brown, something she has never seen before. His scar, though old alos seems to be throbbing. "What would you like?" She finally manages to find her voice and feels foolish that she stared at him.

He lowers his baseball cap, covers his right cheek with his palm and lowers his head. He should have never shown her but he was just too damn tired from hiding his emotions. He's angry that he had no life other than the one that he was miserably living. He just wanted the workweek to end so that he could go away for the weekend. Three more days he counted in his head. "Hennessy, double."

"Wouldn't have pegged you as a cognac type of guy." She tells him as she pours his requested drink. "Fifteen dollars."

"Another one." He tells her as he grabs the glass and raise it to his lips. He quickly pours the liquid into his mouth and swallows hard. He slams the glass down on the bar and keep his eyes low. Today was one of those days when he had a hard time controlling his anger and his emotions in general.

She pours another drink and adds more than the first. She sets it down by the empty glass and grabs it to put it away.

He picks up his drink and takes a full swig of it, tilting his head back. He brings his head back down to look at her. "I'm just an alcohol type of guy." He answers as he place the glass on the bar. "One more."

"Bad day?" She ask as she grabs the nearly empty bottle and pours him another drink.

"Something like that." He answers. He grabs the glass as she sets it down. For a moment his hand linger over hers, a warmth he hasn't felt in awhile. "Sorry." He pulls his hand away and looks back down.

"Nothing to be sorry about." She places his drink in front of him. "Here you go."

"Thanks." He keeps his head down and swirls his drink around in the glass. Although it was just a short while he already missed the way her hand felt in his. Her warm hand was a painful reminder of the nonexistent relationship he had with others.

"Are you okay?" She asks him.

He slowly brings his head up, his yellow eyes are sad and he avoids looking at hers. He shakes his head. "Just one of those days." He answers. He picks up the glass and bring it to his lips. He tips his head back and swallows the alcohol.

"I hope the rest of your week gets better."

He stands up and pulls a few bills out of his jean pocket. "Keep the change." He grabs his jacket, camouflage and government issue. Although he knew he should have thrown it away a long time ago, he still couldn't part with it. The jacket was his only identity that he still existed.

He stands up and puts on his jacket. He looks up at her and stare into her green eyes.

She returns his gaze, though she did not know why, she kept looking at him. "Don't worry about it. It's on the house." She slides his money back towards his direction.

He growls under his breath. The alcohol pulsing through his veins makes it harder than ever to hide his emotions. "I don't need your pity."

"It's not pity. It's a thank you for what you did earlier with those frat guys and also the sacrifice you have made for this country." Her voice is soft and sincere. "Thank you."

He sighs. "If you only knew." He whispers. He takes his money back and place it in his pocket. "Good night." He mumbles before walking away.

"Good night." She calls out after him.

He turns back to her and she flashes him smile. For the first time he felt something other than anger and pain. His eyes turn brown and he returns her smile. "Good night." He tells her again and this time he meant it.

He receives another smile as he turns to the door, from the security guard who saw the exchange and who knew how rare it was for Catherine to smile at a customer.


	2. I do it to forget things about myself

It had been another long day at the port. They tested his patience time and again. His boss always took advantage of him and his strength. They knew he would never talk back and he didn't. He worked until the end of his shift and quickly left without saying a word to anyone.

One more day and he would be able to visit his parents property. For a couple of days he would be able to find some unspecified joy. It would be short term but it was always worth the shitty workweek he always went through.

He walks around aimlessly, through the city and into the outskirts of town. He finds himself at the same area as last night. He had no intentions of coming back but after the shitty day he had he couldn't help but think of the girl who smiled at him. When he closed his eyes he could still feel her hand in his, warm and alive. She's the first female he had physical contact with since escaping Afghanistan and the secret organization that created the beast within him.

He encounters the same security guard from the night before. "Welcome back." The security guard opens the door for him.

He nods his head and walks in. He looks around and notice the same frat boys from last night, sitting a table away from the bar. They sat close to her side of the bar as they usually did. She didn't mind them so much since they were good tippers. They were always too drunk and didn't know how much they were giving. So far they didn't bother her too much other than the usual pick up lines that she always ignored.

They were the last thing he needed. His body ached from all the hard labor in the day and his heart ached from missing human companionship. He clench his fists and turns back to the security guard.

"Don't worry I'm keeping my eyes on them. I already told Catherine to signal me the moment they start up. Sit down and relax. It's my job to protect her."

He nods his head and walks over to the bar. He receives the biggest smile he's seen in a while. His eyes light up, glowing a special amber when his emotions and adrenaline are running high. He returns her smile and picks the empty bar stool that's in front of her.

For a second or two she's caught off guard by his eyes changing color but quickly remembers last night. "Hey stranger." She greets him. She knew then that there was something different about him and he intrigued her. She's fascinated by the mystery surrounding him. From what she's able to gather with the little time they spent together, he's a military guy with a hero complex, who drank but didn't say much. His eyes change color although she didn't know why. Maybe he was part of an experiment, she thought, after all he was pretty bitter last night when she thanked him for his military services.

"Vincent." He answers as he sits down. His glowing eyes settle and turns back to its original color, brown.

"Hello Vincent." She smiles again and this time it takes no effort. "Another bad day?"

He nods his head. "But a little better now." He hears her heartbeat rising, the sound picking up its pace and he tries to hide the smile forming on his lips.

Her cheeks change hue, turning pink as she blushes. "What can I get for you tonight?"

He turns his head and looks over to the draft beers signs. "What would you recommend?"

"I'm a pale ale type of girl." She answers him. Her eyes quickly drift to one of the frat guys from last night who's making his way towards her.

He staggers to the bar and bumps into Vincent, the patron wearing a military jacket.

"You look fucking hot when you smile. I can make you smile all night long if you catch my drift sweet thang." The frat guy slurs.

Vincent stands up and his tall frame towers over the drunken frat boy. "Treat the lady with some respect you jack ass. Order or get out." He slams his fist on the bar causing a loud thud sound.

She signals to Tony, the security guard standing by the front door. She turns back to her customer and place her right hand over Vincent's fist. "It's okay." She stroke his fingers and for a second it gently soothes him.

"You hear that Vincent? The bitch likes the attention we give her. She practically begs for it." The frat guy grabs her hand away from Vincent's. "You just had to ask cutie."

"Get your hands off me." She yells.

"You heard her." Vincent's voice comes out as a growl as he pried the frat guys hand from hers. His vision sharpens when his eyes change to a golden color. His veins bulge out of his skin and turns blue as a rush of adrenaline surge through his body.

The security guard grabs the frat guy and hurls him towards his group of friends. "Get out and don't come back. " He turns to Catherine, who's shaken by the incident. "Are you okay?"

She nods her head and she stares at Vincent who is slowly altering. His cheeks had roughened and his scar darkened as it throbs. He raises a shaky hand, which is covered in blue veins, to his baseball cap and lowers it, hiding half of his face.

"I'm okay Tony." She ansers.

"I'll make sure these assholes don't touch you again." He turns to Vincent, who is trying to regulate his breathing and his heart rate. "Thanks man."

He nods his head as he clench his fist. It had been a while since he went through a full transformation. He saved a woman as she was being attacked. The suspect he killed turned out to be a serial killer, who killed four women and the NYPD had been searching for him for months. He attacked woman while walking alone in Central Park and tortured them for two days before dumping their bodies in the Hudson River.

Tony escorts the group of five drunken frat boys and the bar chatter dies down when the door closes behind them.

"I'm sorry." He tells her. He puts his head down and jams his hands inside his jacket pockets.

"Vincent it wasn't your fault."

"My temper." He answers. He didn't mean to show her his true self, the part of him that he always hid and detested. He should have known better, he should have stopped and walked away but her smile kept drawing him in and the sound of her heart made him stay.

"Here you go." She slides him a pint of her favorite pale ale. "On the house...for helping me again. If you keep it up all my tips will be wasted on your drinks."

He grabs the cold glass of beer and brings it up to his lips. He takes a chug and drinks half of it. "I promise not to step in next time."

"I don't want you to stop." She answers him truthfully. Her heartbeat rises again and he brings his head up to meet her eyes. "Catherine." She tells him.

"Thanks for the beer Catherine." He tells her as he gaze into her eyes. His own heart beats wildly in his ears as her heart does the same.

"Thanks for helping me again." She holds his gaze and place her hand over his. There's something very intriguing about the guy with the sunflower eyes. She stares at him until all she could hear was her nervous heart.

Her trance is broken by a familiar voice.

"Sweetie, Cat, Daddy said you needed a ride home."

She turns to the voice and sees her mom. "Huh?" She looks around and Vincent is gone. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Daddy called and said your car broke down earlier."

She looks around again and doesn't see him. "Mom did you see the guy sitting here?" She points at the now empty bar stool.

"He left as soon as I got here. Is he your boyfriend?"

"Mom, no. He's just...never mind." She sigh and looks around once more. "My shift ends in an hour. Do you want something to drink?"

"Something fruity and not too much alcohol." Her mom answers.

"How was your day at the hospital?"

"I must admit I actually miss working overseas. Patience there were much more easy-going, you can say. There was this guy, handsome and such a gentleman. His family was from around here if I recall correctly. You would have liked him."

"What makes you say that?" Catherine asks.

"Mom's always know these things. So how about that drink?"

"Coming right up."

A smile form on his lips as he listens by the rear exit. He always favored Vanessa, the only doctor who treated them like human beings instead of just a science experiment. He opens the door and steps out to the alley that led to the woods. He had an hour to go before he would be able to see them again, even if it was from afar.

* * *

**Reviews? Comments? Feel free to write.**


	3. Pain is only relevant if it still hurts

Catherine was Daddy's little girl. All through out her life she lived her life by his rules. During high school she only dated guys he approved of. It never lasted for more than a month when they realized they didn't have much in common except for the fact that their Dad's we're friends.

She didn't date much after high school. She was too busy with college and work. Her nights became interesting and annoying when she started to work as a bartender. The drunken frat boys kept her entertained although some nights she could do without their stupid pick up lines.

He, Vincent, wasn't like the rest of her customers. He didn't try any pick up lines and didn't hit on her. In fact he helped her, twice now, from drunken jerks who got too out of hand. She hated to admit it but she wished that he was still there, he made her night better by simply being there.

"Here Mom, a fruity drink with two shots of alcohol. I even added a maraschino cherry for you." Catherine slides the glass of drink, the colors layered to look like a sunset.

Her mom, Vanessa, takes the glass and looks at it. "It's very pretty. What is it called?"

"I don't think you want to know. Just try it first." Catherine looks around again and sigh when she doesn't see any sign of Vincent. One second he was in front of her and the next he was gone without a word. She could have sworn there was something about him but she couldn't quite put her fingers on it. They've only spent a few minutes together but it didn't stop her from wondering about him. His scar definitely made him a bad boy type which she knew her father wouldn't approve of.

"He must be special." Her mom breaks her thought.

A smile creeps on Catherine's lips. She shakes her head and looks away. He's just a guy she met, she reminds herself. There's nothing going on between them, right?

She turns back to where her mom is sitting. "I don't have time for a boyfriend. I'm busy with school and work."

"That doesn't mean that you don't have a boyfriend, hun. It's perfectly normal if you keep it a secret from us. I know how picky your Daddy is but that's because he only wants the best for you."

"Mom, I assure you that I don't have a boyfriend, secret or not."

"It's completely fine if you do, secret or not. You're an adult now and in college. I don't want you to have any regrets. Life is too short and tomorrow is not promised." Vanessa reaches for her daughter's hand and holds it between hers.

"You and Dad will be the first to know if I ever have a boyfriend." She looks around and notice patrons waiting for her. "I have customers, are you going to be okay?"

"Of course hun. I'll call your Dad and let him know I'm here."

She was glad for the distraction. She didn't want to think about being single while looking for the guy who just helped her. Vincent was just a guy after all but a very cute one.

She turns to the other side of the bar and sees him. He was watching her, waiting for her. She couldn't help the smile on her lips and he smiles back at her.

She quickly serves the people who is sitting on her side of the bar, hoping that Vincent wouldn't leave again. The place was quieter than usual since the loudest group of frat boys had been kicked out. She was going to miss their tips, she had to admit.

She walks to the other side of the bar, where it was much darker and harder to see him from afar. He couldn't let Vanessa see him, even though all he wanted to do was thank her for what she had done for him. She helped save his life and there was nothing he wouldn't do for her and her family.

"Vincent." She looks at his brown eyes.

"Sorry for leaving so abruptly. I had a phone call to take." He lies to her. He left when he heard the familiar voice of Vanessa's. They're never suppose to be seen together. It would be too dangerous for the both of them. Vanessa has a family she had to take care of and protect, just as he did. If it wasn't for her, he would still be in Afghanistan or worse, dead. She helped him escape and he could never ever repay her for what she had done and the risk she took to save him. "Thanks for the beer, again, but I have to go. I didn't want you to think that I was ditching you or anything."

"It's okay Vincent. You don't owe me any explanation." She response and turns back to her mom who was busy on her phone.

"Is that your sister?" It had been too long since he had any female companionship but he remembered that they liked being complimented. He remembered his Mom telling him that when he first started to date. His Dad just told him to be safe and gave him box of condoms.

She turns back to him with a smile on her face. "She'll like you but I'm afraid she's taken by my Dad."

"You're as beautiful as your mother." He tells her.

He found Vanessa to be an extraordinary person who went to great lengths to make them feel like the human beings they were. She listened to their problems and knew their deep dark secrets. He told her about enlisting after his two older brothers died during the tragic day of 9/11. He left behind a fiancée who loved him dearly but he no longer could give her what she needed from him, his love. The experiment was his own way of trying to get some feeling back in his heart.

Vanessa always listened to him any time he needed to talk. Most of the time they talked about the side effects he was feeling. His DNA had taken to the shots much differently than the others. He was much stronger and faster than the rest of his unit. His headaches became more frequent and sometimes he couldn't remember what happened.

He missed home a lot as well. His parents wrote to him constantly and Vanessa reminded him why children, no matter what age will always need their parents when she talked about her two daughters. She always wrote to them to tell them how much she loves them.

Catherine's cheeks burn as she blushes. His compliments were actual compliments instead of pick up lines to get in her pants. He's definitely unlike her other customers.

"Good night Catherine." He smiles at her.

"Good night Vincent." She returns his smile.

He disappears into the crowd and she was left to think about him again. He isn't like the other guys she encountered at her bar. She hoped her Dad would approve, or maybe she wanted him to approve of Vincent but she wasn't sure why she was thinking about that.

She walks back to her side of the bar. There isn't much customers left. She serves the few that comes her way but she mostly spends the rest of her work hour with her mom.

"This is really good. What do you call this?" Vanessa asks as she finishes her first drink.

"Sex on the beach." Catherine answers.

"Don't tell Daddy but I just had sex on the beach without him."

A small laughter bubbles up in her throat. "Mom, did you just tell a joke?"

"Mom's can be funny to, you know! Don't tell him I'm drunk as well. I probably should have eaten first before coming here. Cat, you're going to have to drive me home."

"Give me your car keys."

Vanessa reaches in her jacket pocket and hands her daughter the car keys. "By the way hun, the guy I mentioned earlier was much more handsome than the guy you were talking to." Vanessa tells her daughter, even though she had a hard time seeing him since he covered his face most of the time with his hand or hat.

"Was, is the key word Mom. Didn't you say that some of the soldiers you treated passed away?"

"You're right but I hope he's still somewhere out there. He deserves so much more than the life he was dealt. I hope he's still out there." She wipes her tears. She helped him escape the camp after faking his death. She didn't have much money but she gave him whatever she had. She told him of cargo ships that left every month but he had to get pass the border and down the coast. She never heard from him after that. They couldn't risk contacting each other especially if he made it back home. Muirfield, the organization who created the serum couldn't find out that he was still alive. She never forgot him, once in a blue moon, she visited his grave. "Can I have another one of those drinks."

"Mom, I don't think it's such a good idea."

"Catherine, it wasn't a question."

"Okay Mom."

Vincent overhears the conversation as he stands outside by the rear exit. Even after all these months she still worried about him. He's the only surviving member of his unit but at least he didn't feel so alone now. Someone knew him and she has a beautiful daughter that didn't fear his ever changing eyes.

* * *

**Reviews? Comments?**


	4. Stumble & fall with the head spin I got

Vanessa sets her second empty glass down and sigh. She had a little too much to drink and had opened her mouth about someone who wasn't suppose to exist but it didn't stop her from wondering about the soldier that she helped create. He was no monster like everyone had made him and his unit to be. He was a kind-hearted man who lost his way after his two older brothers were killed during 9/11.

Corporal Vincent Keller was a good man who was led down a dark path by an organization she secretly worked for, not even her family knew what she truly did. Sometimes, she took her eldest daughter, Catherine, to her secret trips, making her play with kids her age to make them feel normal, as if they were never experimented on. She helped save one but it was too late, his DNA had already started changing.

She became a scientist first, doctor second and last, a family woman. It wasn't until she met Private Vincent Keller, did she realize what family truly meant. He grew up in front of her eyes as he raised rank consistently. He taught her the real value of family. It wasn't about the DNA you shared with someone but the bond you make with another human being.

"Mom?" Catherine's voice crashes her mom's train of thought.

"Yes, hun?" She looks up at her daughter as her eyes fill with tears. She hated the thought that he could be dead and that it was all her fault. She should have stopped it years ago but instead she wanted to perfect the serum to make a super soldier.

"Are you okay?" Catherine asks.

"Just thinking."

"Were you thinking about that soldier you were talking about earlier?"

"I hate to admit it but sometimes parents makes mistakes too." Vanessa answers.

* * *

Even though her mom was suppose to pick her up at work, she had to drive her mom home instead. She was too tired to drive to her apartment and being back home reminded her of how much she missed it.

Her sister, Heather was asleep and her Father was too worried to fall asleep. His two girls were still out and it had him worried. Catherine called him every night just to assure him that she made it back to her apartment after work. He hated that she no longer lived at home and that she liked her independence.

She slept in her old room and quickly fell asleep as soon as she laid down on her old bed. Her last thoughts before drifting to sleep were of a guy with a pair of brown eyes, chiseled jaw with stubbles, a scar running down across his cheek and a kind smile. His voice was sharp and raspy but there was a charm to his words. He was the first guy to call her beautiful that wasn't her Father.

Her hair is sprawled on her childhood pillow. She's thankful her parents never changed her room after she moved out. She was always welcome anytime and she enjoyed sleeping over now and then. Being home made her feel joy that she didn't know she missed.

She wakes up to light of the sun hitting her face and turns around to avoid it. Her green eyes looks around her room and she smiles as she sees her younger sister standing by the door.

"Daddy said you were here so I had to check for myself."

"Good morning Heather." She sits up on her bed and lean against the headboard.

"Are you staying?"

"I'm actually off today. If you don't have any plans, maybe we can do something." Catherine asks.

"Really?" Heather's eyes lights up.

"Really." Catherine answers and smiles. "I'll ask Dad for his car and we can go anywhere you want."

"Thanks Cat. I missed you."

"I missed you too." Catherine replies. Even though her sister is six years younger they're pretty close.

"I'll start my homework now. Maybe we can make a weekend out of it?" Heather asks, hopefully. She missed spending time with her older sister who is now usually busy with school and world.

"We can. I just have to stop by my apartment and get a few things."

* * *

Catherine walks down the stairs and the smell of fresh coffee makes her smile. It only meant one thing, her Father, Thomas is awake and making breakfast. She walks over to the kitchen and finds him standing in front of the stove while holding a spatula.

"Good morning Dad." She greets him as she makes her way beside her Father.

"Good morning princess." He turns to her and kisses the side of her head.

"Daddy, I'm not a little girl anymore." She whines, her voice slightly higher than normal.

"You and your sister will always be my little princesses." He turns off the stove and removes the pan from the burner. He stacks the last of the pancakes. "Speaking of, she told me that you were staying for the weekend." He picks up the plates of pancakes and eggs, then proceeds to walk to the table on the other side of the kitchen.

Catherine opens one of the cupboards and take out two mugs. She fills both of them with coffee and follows her Father. She place the mugs of coffee on the table and sit across from him. "I am. I've been busy with work and school but what matters the most is family. Mom made me realize that again last night." She puts two spoonful of cream and sugar and stirs her coffee.

"I'm glad. And hun, I was thinking. I hate knowing the fact you're living all alone in that apartment of yours and working really late. What if your car breaks down after work? You know I worry about you. I want to get you a car, it doesn't have to be brand new but something that will give me peace of mind, especially when you're working so late."

She takes a sip of coffee and blows on it. "Dad, thank you but my car is already in the shop. Tell you what, the next time my car breaks down I'll let you help me get a car. I'll pay you and Mom back as soon as I can."

"I don't know what we did to have such great daughters."

"That great daughter of yours got me drunk last night." Vanessa greets them as she enters the kitchen. She sits next to her husband and grabs his mug of coffee.

"Good morning dear." Thomas greets his wife and kiss her cheek.

"Mommy, I did not." Catherine's tone is childlike. Her parents knew that she only called them Mommy and Daddy when she wanted things to go her way. "You kept insisting you wanted more."

"Remind me not to drink so much again, my head is killing me." Vanessa rest her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Catherine," her father's voice is stern and serious. "Mom, tells me you have a boyfriend."

"I do not." She whines again. "He's not my boyfriend. I just met him the night before. He helped me out with some drunken frat guy."

"Technically, that was the alcohol talking last night." Vanessa chimes in.

"You're dating a guy you met at your bar? I don't trust him hun. Are you sure you don't want to work at the firm instead? I don't like the thought of you having to deal with drunken guys especially frat boys."

"That's why Tony is there, you know, the security guard you met a couple of times before. And by the way I'm not dating at the moment." She sigh and look down. She isn't dating anyone, especially Vincent but why did she dream about him and his unique eyes? She stands from her chair. "I'll tell Heather breakfast is ready."

Vanessa elbows her husband and he looks at her. She gives him a stern look and he frowns. He hated the thought of his little girls growing up. He wanted to hang on to their tiny little hands that latched on to his, like they use to when they were younger.

"Hun, it's okay if you are dating someone, just not a drunken frat boy. Date a gentleman."

Catherine turns back to her parents. "I know Daddy." She smiles and walks back upstairs to Heather's room.

* * *

He watches and wait as the sun rises. He stands far from his parents house but close enough so that he could sense them, hear them and see them. They're his only joy and happiness in his new lonely life. He wished things were different, that he could visit them but as far as they knew all three of their sons are dead.

He missed his brothers but their deaths made him bitter and angry. He hated terrorists and what they did, killing hundreds of people. He joined the Army and volunteered for an unknown experiment, changing him and his DNA, forcing him to fake his death.

The weekends made him feel both less and more lonely than ever as he went to visit the people in his past life. Now and then he also went to see his childhood best friend and his former fiancée. He watched them from afar as he did with his parents.

He missed the little things in life but most of all the interaction with other people without being judged. His scar made him feel self conscious and he's well aware that he might be recognized because of it.

He's different now, a hybrid created and enhanced by a secret organization that worked with the government. His eyes change colors and his face becomes rougher and beastly. He's faster and stronger but dangerous when provoked in the slightest. He had little to no control as he felt the changes pulsing through his veins, burning his skin as he started to transform physically. The only time he managed to calm down was when he was at the bar and close to Catherine.

It was torture to think about her. He could still smell her scent and feel the warmth of her hands. He smiles as he thinks about her smile. Her voice sends a shiver down his spine. He would see her again, he promised himself and protect her the way Vanessa saved him. He also just wanted to see her again and talk to her.

She wasn't scared of him and he sensed it. She didn't walk away from him like others have and kept talking to him after she's seen his eyes change colors, which wasn't normal. He liked that she was nice to him, granted he did help her out.

Somehow he didn't feel so lonely when he thought about Catherine. He wished that she felt the same way but he knew better than to rely on false hope. His life wasn't safe and he would never do that to Vanessa's daughter, especially after what she had done for him. It would be too selfish to pull her in to his world. Besides, who could love someone like him, a human that was part beast?

* * *

**A/N: Reviews?**


	5. Weeks pass in the blink of an eye

**A/N: Hate to do this but I don't know where this is going... So this is the last chapter.**

**Italics is Vincent's dream/nightmare.**

* * *

_Like always, everyday after work he came to visit her at the bar. It was one of the things he looked forward to. His days felt better after seeing her and his nights were spent talking to her when she didn't have customers to serve._

_They snuck glances at one another and she often blushed when he caught her looking at him. His eyes always turned golden when it happened but it made her smile even more. There was something about him that she still couldn't figure out but she liked that he was mysterious and always there to help her with rude customers._

_She spent most of her working days waiting for him. He was the one thing that made the rude customers more tolerable._

_"Slow night." He says when the bar went quiet. A group of frat guys got kicked out for being vulgar to every female within their vicinity._

_"You can say that again." She says with half a smile on her face. "So Vincent, how was your day?"_

_"Much better." He answers._

_Her face slowly turns pink and then red. "I...uhm...I have customers." She quickly walks away from him and his gaze. She hated to admit it but his amber eyes were a bit of a turn on._

_He looks down and sigh. She's hard to figure out and his lack of social skills for the past couple of years didn't help. He pulls out money from his jacket pocket and adds an extra ten dollars for tip. "I'll see you around." He tells her as he stands up._

_She walks over to him. "Leaving so soon?"_

_There's disappointment in her voice or maybe she's just too tired, he couldn't really tell._

_"Did I say something wrong?"_

_"No, Vincent, no." She shakes her head. "I'm sorry...it's been awhile since...it's just..." She sigh and looks down. "I'm off in thirty minutes. Why don't you stay until then?"_

_"Okay." He sits back down. "I didn't say anything wrong?"_

_She smiles at him. "No you didn't."_

_They didn't get to talk much. She was busy with customers and closing up her register. He waited for her outside as the employees locked up and Tony stayed by the door to make sure no one came in._

_She's one of the last ones to come out. Her hair was no longer tied up but down past her shoulders. The scent of her hair makes his eyes glow and veins turn blue. He place his hands in his jacket pocket and kept his baseball cap down to hide his eyes._

_She waves bye to everyone and walk towards him. She has a smile on his face to greet him._

_"I'll walk you to your car." He tells her._

_"Thanks Vincent."_

_They walk silently across the parking lot to her car. It was a short walk but the silence between them made it longer. She was shy while he was unsure. It had been almost a month since he walked into her bar but their interaction never really passed anything than bartender and customer until now._

_He could hear the rising pulse of her heart and it made him more nervous. It's been awhile since he was with someone and that was a lifetime ago._

_They stop in front of the driver side door and stand quietly. She turns away from him and takes out her keys from her purse. She places her key in the lock and pauses._

_"Catherine..."_

_"Vincent..."_

_They both say simultaneously. She turns to face him. Her keys slips from her fingers as she looks up at his eyes._

_He could no longer mask his feelings for her. His eyes are a pure golden color that makes her heart hitch, stop and rapidly beat again._

_"Vincent..." She close her eyes as he leans down._

_He softly press his lips on hers and pulls away. "I'm sorry...I didn't.."_

_She cups his face and pulls his head down. She kisses him and he moans against her lips. He kisses her back, crushing her lips with his. He pulls her body close to his as he feels the quick pulse of his blood rushing through his veins._

_He growls between open mouths and pulls away from her. A look of shock and fear blankets her face. She covers her mouth with both hands as he steps back. He sees his reflection on her car window and quickly runs away._

He took his time wandering the streets aimlessly. There were so many times he wanted to see her again but the thoughts of his nightmares coming true always stopped him and made him turn around. He's a lonely being once again.

He should have known better than to believe in a fairy tale story. He was foolish to hope and dream. He's a monster, a beast who didn't deserve to be loved. He's dangerous and that's what his nightmares told him.

He could only wait for her to get off work and watch her from afar. He would protect Vanessa and her family the best way he knew how, secretly without them knowing of his existence. They are safer that way, everyone is. He's a dead man and dead people didn't have friends or lovers.

The night is cold as he waits for her, hiding, lurking close by. He hated that she worked so late.

She didn't say much to her co-workers as they said their goodnight's. Tony knew it was because her knight in shining armor hadn't showed up since helping her for the second time.

Catherine and her mom walked side by side to the car. She still held out hope that she would see him again.

"Hun, are you okay? You've been quiet lately. Did you break up with your boyfriend?" Vanessa asks.

"Mom, I already told you, I have no boyfriend." Catherine sadly answers. She at least hoped they could have been friends and hopefully work their way to something more.

"What about the guy from a couple of weeks ago? The one you met at the bar."

"I haven't seen him since and he was just a customer." She wanted to forget and she did try but there was something special about his golden eyes.

"Well if he comes back you should tell him that you find him intriguing."

"Mommy..." Catherine starts to whine.

"They were your words, hun. Besides, didn't you say he was cute?"

He couldn't help but smile as he listens to them.

"Ending the conversation now, Mom. I can't wait to get my car back tomorrow."

"Hopefully this time it doesn't break down after you pick it up from the shop." Vanessa answers back.

"At least he offered to fix it for free."

"That's because Daddy threatened him with a lawsuit. I'm going to miss this."

"Don't worry Mom, knowing my car it will breakdown again."

He laughs at their exchange. Catherine is just like how her mother described her.

He comes out the shadow and watch as they drive off. For now they are safe and he vowed to keep it that way.


	6. Give me love like her

**Part II**

* * *

Vincent Ryan Keller is a lonely soul roaming the night streets of New York city where no one can recognize the sad being who's slowly wilting away. He place his hands in his camouflage jacket and lowers his head as snow drifts down from the sky.

Christmas cheers and decorations surround Time Square and he grumbles to himself as he wishes for nothing more than to spend time with his love ones. A tear rolls off his cheek as he thinks about his past and the memories he holds dear. He quickly wipes it away and walks faster against the crowd of shoppers. People surround him and yet he felt more lonely than ever.

He continued to watch over Vanessa and her family but he mostly watched over the eldest daughter, Catherine who works as a bartender. He walked in the shadows of the bar, avoiding Tony the security guard and Catherine who still thought about the mysterious patron name Vincent. He always walked out the back door when he thought he felt her eyes on him.

He shrugs off the snow on his shoulders and shakes his head to rid of the cold flakes. He always enjoyed the holidays but recently started to become bitter about his life of solitude. His job kept him busy physically but his heart and mind constantly wandered about the life he could be living.

The bright lights of the big tree on Rockefeller Center stops him and he stares up at the big star up above. He close his eyes and whispers something to himself. He makes a wish like he use to when was a little child who held his mom's hand.

Laughter fills the air as he stays to watch people ice skating. He sigh and quickly turns away, regretting that he even stopped. Bags of gifts fall to the ground when he bumps into someone.

Her soft body bounce of him and she takes a step back. She bends down and start to pick up the gifts that fell out as she walks into someone.

He bends down and helps her pick up the bags. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you." He gives her the bags and stop midway as he sees the girl. She's finally standing in front of him, the girl he couldn't stop thinking about. His breath gets caught in his throat and the moment he's been waiting for seems to be slipping from him as all he could do is stare at her.

It had been weeks since Catherine last saw Vincent and yet she never stopped thinking about him. Her co-workers noticed the change in her bubbly personality when he stopped coming to the bar. Every now and then she thought she saw him but when she looked again there was no one there.

He was the only customer who kept an eye out for her and she missed the way he made her feel secure.

"Vincent..." Her fingers graze his as she slowly grab the bags from him.

His heart beats faster as the warmth of her fingers pass through his. He missed her touch and the way she looked at him. "Catherine, I, uhm, I didn't see you."

Heather looks from her sister and to the guy she bumped into. "You know him?" She whispers to her older sister.

Catherine looks away from him and turns to Heather. She nods her head in answer and pull the bags to her side. She turns back to him and stares at the guy she'd been thinking of. She even had a few dreams with him as the guest star, they mostly talked, sometimes he told her about his time overseas and how it affected his life.

"I'm Vincent." He quickly offers his hand to Heather who's still staring at her very surprised sister. "It was nice seeing you Catherine. I, uh, I should go." He retracts his hand and place them back in his jacket pockets. What the hell was he thinking introducing himself to Vanessa's other daughter?

He walks away from the two Chandler girls and moves on with his lonely life of solitude. It was wishful thinking and he should know better but being that close to her and to be able to feel the warmth of her hand on his, even though it was just a couple of seconds made him feel almost normal. It was like he was back at the bar and she wasn't afraid to touch him.

It was foolish to hope for some reprieve, that he could have some sort of a normal life. His DNA makes him different from the people that surrounds him. They didn't have extra chromosomes to make them stronger and faster, without the ability to control the anger that reside beneath his skin.

He walked around at night when he couldn't sleep, sometimes finding himself at the bar or back at his childhood residence. Some nights he became a vigilante. The monster within him was a saint and a sinner, killing and harming people as he saved victims from crimes all through out New York city.

"Vincent." Her voice breaks his thoughts as she runs after him. "Vincent." She calls out again.

He stops and turns around. He couldn't help but smile as she approach him. He had longed for this moment and dreamt of it as well though his dreams about her ended in nightmares as she stared into the eyes of the beast.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I was just surprise to see you. It's been awhile."

"Too long." He whispers. "How are you?" He ask her when he meets her half way.

"I miss my favorite bodyguard." She answers him truthfully and her cheeks burn as bright as the Christmas lights surrounding them.

His smile grows bigger and try as he might he couldn't stop his heart from beating rapidly against his chest. "I missed you too." His fears start to slowly disappear, the nightmare becoming nothing more than a blip on a radar.

"Why don't you come by the bar when you're not busy? I work Wednesday's through Saturday's." Ever since he walked into her life things haven't been the same. Her mom was more open about her time overseas and her dad, although a bit hesitant gave her the okay to date the guy from her bar.

He nods his head. "I'll be there."

"I have to go, my sister is waiting for me. It was nice seeing you Vincent. Hope to see you again soon." She grabs his hand and squeezes it. "Bye."

He slowly lets her hand go as she starts to walk away. "Bye Catherine." He smiles at her as she turns back one last time before reaching her sister.


	7. Give me love like never before

**A/N: Alright folks, I'll be honest, I don't care for this fic but since you folks seem to like it, I'll continue if there are enough reviews for each chapter. When I say enough, 10+ reviews get you more. Any less I'll leave it alone. If I have to take my time to write, least you folks can do is leave a review. If that sounds bitchy feel free to stop reading.**

**Italics is Vincent's dream.**

**As for the question, no I'm not always drunk when writing but sometimes it is easier to write while intoxicated.**

* * *

It was a few days ago since he bumped into Catherine during his nightly walk. He still felt the warmth of her hand as she held his during that cold, lonely night. Her smile made him smile and her voice caused a chill through his veins as he thought about her.

The days since then felt colder and his bed empty as he stayed up most nights, thinking if he should see her or not. He searched for redemption as he tried to forget her, walking the dreary nights of New York.

He climbed rooftops and listened for any sign of distress. There were too much laughter and enjoyment. The city was filled with too many happy people celebrating the holidays and his heart ached to belong to a world he once lived in.

The void within him kept growing as he saw the same monster in men committing violent crimes. The victims saw no more than a shadow saving them, a man who lived in the darkness.

He came home to an abandoned warehouse, a restricted area in the end of no where, a long forgotten building. Loneliness surrounded him as he tossed and turned on his bed, unable to sleep as he thought about her. His heart longed for her and he wished that she was lying in his arms. He saw her face when he closed his eyes, haunting his every thoughts and dreams.

_His fingers lightly trace the curves of her body as he removes her top. He skim the top of her breasts causing his eyes to glow in the dimness of the warehouse._

_"Are you sure Catherine?"_

_"I love you Vincent." She answers._

_Her knees tremble as she feels his fangs brush her neck, softly grazing her tender skin._

His work kept him busy and he stayed until sunset, avoiding the inevitable conclusion he came up with the night he bumped into her. He longed to see her and feel her warm touch. He missed her smile and the sound of her voice. He was foolish to think that he could avoid her and not feel the emptiness.

He skips his usual weekend visit to his parents and instead decides to see her. He comes home to the abandoned warehouse after a long day's work. He lights a few candles and starts to strip off his clothing. One by one the layers come off and pile up by the door less bathroom he built himself.

The cold water hits his tired muscles and wash off the sweat from his body. He run his fingers through his hair and wipes his face with his hand. He stands underneath the shower head, letting the water cascade down his broad back.

* * *

Catherine wipes the sweat off her brow and continues to wipe down the dirty bar. The night was long and slow, something she expected since it was the week before Christmas. Closing time couldn't come fast enough as she continually monitors the clock, watching every minute pass her by. The seconds slowly ticked with images of Vincent coming through the door.

Her shifts were spent hoping to see him and nervously anticipating the moment he would show but he never did. She dreaded seeing couples and avoided the unwanted mistletoe that the other bartender's hung up around the bar. She still kept hope that she would see him again but her night ended with disappointment as he never showed.

She went home to her parents house to spend the holiday break and most afternoons she tried to study but instead thought about him. There was something about his eyes that drew her in. The mystery behind the brown and gold had her mystified.

She stares up at the clock once more as her hand automatically moves in a circle, wiping the once dirty bar. She didn't have much customers and the place was only a quarter filled its capacity of fifty.

The frat boys were home for the holidays leaving only the business men. Customers quickly came and went, getting a drink or two before leaving. The men in suits weren't much for conversations but they left more tips than the annoying frat boys that hit on her.

She still has an hour to go before her shift is over and she hoped it would go by quick. Friday nights were usually packed and as hectic as it was she wished it was that way. At least it would keep her mind occupied instead of thinking about the one guy that didn't seem interested in her.

She busy herself with checking the bottles of hard liquor and switches the empty ones with new bottles. She takes her time, turning each bottle so the brand was in front.

He sits on an empty bar stool on her side of the bar and lowers his hat to cover his face. He clears his throat and looks down.

"Be there in a second." She answers as she turns around.

He looks up and meet her eyes.

"Vincent..."


	8. Cause lately I've been craving more

**A/N: Did not expect the ten reviews that quickly and since you all are nice here is my end of the deal. You know what to do if you want another chapter.**

* * *

It was more than a dream. It was the perfect ending to his miserable week. His lonely nights ticked by slowly as he thought of her and now she's there staring back at him. Her gaze makes him smile and his dimples show under his five o'clock shadow.

The usually loud bar was quiet enough for him to hear the quickening pace of her heart. He sifts through the many sounds and block out the rest of the crowd. Their murmurs die down until all he could hear is her heartbeat and breathing.

So many nights she hoped to see him, the mysterious man who piqued her interest. She smiles back and her eyes gleam with happiness. After all the waiting he's finally there, sitting across from her.

The glow of his eyes makes her heart skip a beat. He lowers his head and place his hands on the bill of his hat, hiding the yearning he couldn't control. Since the first night he stumbled into the bar he couldn't stop thinking about her. The need to protect her grew with each passing night as he watched her from afar.

Her scent causes his veins to turn blue, slowly protruding and making his eyes burn brighter. He can feel her presence underneath his skin as the adrenaline rushes with her strong scent. She invades every fiber of his being and he awakens with the beast.

She walks closer to him and place her right hand over his. A low growl quivers in his throat as her warm palm touch his cold skin. He pulls his hand away from her and push his seat back. He quickly stands and knocks the bar stool to the floor.

"Vincent, are you okay?"

He fumbles with the stool and slides it back in place. "I have to get some fresh air." He keeps his head low and stuff his trembling hands in his jacket pockets.

His vision becomes clearer as his eyes turn to a complete golden color. The scuff marks on the floor becomes magnified and the sound of her heart quickly change to erratic and unsure as he walks out of the bar, leaving her to stare at his back.

He was the last of his kind, a special man with extraordinary skills but he was a lonely soul wandering alone in a world full of people. His heart start to ache as he hear hers beating wildly. Even with the walls and barriers between them he still felt her presence penetrating his body.

He hears every sigh and soft whisper from her lips. She'd been waiting for him since bumping into each other a few nights ago.

He clench his fists and pace around the parking lot, stomping his boots as he silently curse himself. He was so close, the moment he'd been longing for and he fucked it up by not being able to control his emotions. The dark knight of New York was falling for the one he couldn't have, Vanessa's eldest daughter.

Her co-workers stare at her and she shrugs her shoulder. They barely spoke a word and he was already out the door. She grabs the rag on the bar and sigh under her breath. Her long night just got longer and the person she was hoping to see had vanished once more.

She continues to clean her side of the bar as she starts to prepare for closing. Dirty glass went into a bin as the clean ones stayed in a stack to be put away. Her hands automatically continue their usual task as her shift nears the end. Her mind drift back to the one person she couldn't stop thinking about.

His brown eyes are mysterious but eerily sad as his yellow eyes always fascinated her. When others were scared she was the only who one remained and comforted him with her kind touch.

His scar somehow made him more handsome but she knew he was self-conscious about it. He puzzled her yet she was drawn to him. He was unlike anyone she met before. A hero riddled with angst and brood.

There was something about her that made his body react, as if his instinct knew who she was. She made his heart race and slow at the same time. She wasn't afraid to touch him and it excited him causing the adrenaline to rush through his veins. The beast in him wanted to roar to life and he wasn't sure why. His transformation usually only took place when he was saving someone or while he was under control of Muirfield.

He killed when he was told, until one day the others turned on their commander and decided to go on a killing spree, harming innocents along the way. The massacre was covered up by the organization and one by one the experimental super soldiers were eliminated except for Corporal Keller who managed to get away with the help of Vanessa Chandler.

"Vincent?" Her voice break his thoughts as she walks out of the bar.

He turns to her and walks away from the wall he was leaning as he waited for her. He shyly looks at the rest of her co-workers as they step out from the bar and into the cold winter air.

"Bye Cat. See you tomorrow."

"See ya Cat."

"Catherine, are you going to be okay?" Tony, the security guard asks.

"I'll be fine." She answers. "Good night."

Tony walk the girls to their cars leaving Vincent and Catherine alone. She waves to them and they whisper among themselves as they walk away from the two.

"Can I walk you to your car?"

She nods her head in answer. They walk side by side and follow the rest of her co-workers who kept looking back at them as they walk to their cars.

"I want to apologize about earlier."

She turns to him and meets his gaze. "Your eyes?"

"Something like that." He turns away and looks ahead of them.

They walk silently as the winter night surrounds them. There was more to him and her that neither could explain.

"Well this is my car. It's a small parking lot." They stop in front of a blue hatch back. "Maybe next time you'll be able to stay longer."

"I hope so." He answers. "Good night Catherine."

"Goodnight Vincent." She unlocks her car and goes inside.

He closes the door for her and waits. She starts her car and her engines makes a quick start and dies. She tries again and again. After repeated failures he knocks on her window. She rolls the window down and look up at him.

"Pop the hood." He walks to the front of the car and opens the hood. He peeks through the side. "Try to start it."

She turns the key and her engine makes the same noise as earlier. He closes the hood and walks to the driver side.

"It's your battery or alternator."

"Great." She mumbles underneath her breath. "I have to call my dad." It was the last thing she wanted to do.

He walks away from her car, giving her some space. The winter air gets colder especially in the late hours but it didn't bother him much. Since the enhancement on his DNA he's able to withstand things he couldn't before. He's able to jump higher and run faster. He has the strength of many men. His hearing is sensitive, sometimes catching the tick of someone's watch. When his eyes turned gold his vision was clearer and magnified.

"Vincent." She opens her car door.

He turns to her. "Stay inside. It's cold out here." He walks back to her car and close the door. He squat down so that they are nearly eye level.

"My dad is picking me up. He'll be here in twenty minutes or so."

"I'll wait with you." He tells her.

"You don't have to."

"I want to." He quickly answers.

"Do you want to come in?"

"No...well, it's just, you don't really know me."

She unbuckles her seat belt and turns in her seat to face him. "I've seen your eyes change colors a couple of times now."

He nods his head. "You have."

"Does it happen often?"

He shrugs his shoulder. "I can't answer that question."

"What can you tell me about yourself?" She asks.

"I'm a day laborer. I do odds and ends at the port." It was something that kept him busy. There was no joy in what he did but since he met her his life had some sort of meaning, even if she didn't know it. "What about you? What can you tell me about yourself?"

She bites her bottom lip as she thinks about her answer. "You met my mom and sister, well sort of. I'm going to school for criminal justice and working part-time as a bartender. I know people look at me like I'm crazy but the tips are good and some days it's worth it."

"Criminal justice?"

"My dad is a lawyer and I always wanted to be be like him but I don't know. Office work is boring to me. I'd rather be out there making a difference, you know?"

He nods his head. He knew what it was like to save someone but he hated that he had to kill people even though he helped the world rid of evil.

"Are you sure you're okay out there?" She asks as a breeze enters her car through the open window.

"I'm fine." He answers. He leans closer to the door and lets his knee rest on it. "I was wondering, can I see you again?"

"You know where I work and I gave you my schedule. It doesn't change. The bar is close during the holidays, Christmas Eve and Christmas day. New Year's Eve, from what I hear is always packed."

"Will you be working that night?" He asks.

"Mandatory for all bartenders."

"I'd like to see you again Catherine." The look in his eyes told her that he was genuine. She knew that he meant it.

"You can visit me any time you want. Although, I have to warn you, there will be more frat boys. A bar nearby campus was shutdown for selling alcohol to minors."

His eyes flash as he thought about one of the frat guy handling her. "I don't like them and how they treat you."

She gently caress his cheek with her fingers, softly tracing his scar. "I can take care of myself Vincent."

He close his eyes and place his hand over hers as she continues to stroke his scar. His cold hand causes her to shiver and she exhales against his face. His fingers tremble over hers as her warm breath touch his lips.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

He nods his head. "Catherine, your dad is here. I have to go." He removes her hand from his cheek and lightly press his lips to her fingers. He open his eyes and his golden iris stare at her. "Good night. I'll see you soon."

She turns her head as the headlights of a car beam towards her. She turns back to him but he's already gone. "Good night Vincent." She whispers, hoping he could hear her.


	9. Give a little time to me, burn this out

**A/N: Alright folks, I know you are getting to ten reviews in the first day and as much as I want to update right away, I can't. Work has picked up and now work 6 days a week.**

**Italics are dreams.**

* * *

_He wakes in a startle as he feels something warm caressing the nape of his neck. His eyes start to burn and a low growl leaves his throat._

_"Morning sleepy head." She greets him and place a kiss on his shoulder blade._

_For so long he woke to an empty bed. Loneliness his only bitter best friend as he woke to a new day but with the same result at night, alone and miserable._

_She wraps her arm around his bare waist and softly draw circles on his stomach. His muscles start to relax underneath her touch and his golden eyes change to their normal color._

_He grabs her hand and raise it to his lips, softly kissing her fingers. "I love you Catherine."_

_"I love you too, Vincent." She replies as she plants another kiss on the back of his neck._

The warehouse is cold and dark, save a couple of candles he lit when he came home from a long day of work at the port. His muscles ache from head to toe, his work taking its toll on his body. He sits on the edge of the bed and rubs his neck with his callous fingers, trying to massage the knots that caused him pain.

For the past few days he'd been looking forward to today. Since he last her all he could think about was their last time together. He close his eyes and think about that night. He exhales loudly as he felt her warm hand against his cold scar. He clench his fist when her breath kissed his lips and turned his eyes gold.

Her presence made him feel, made him crave something he hadn't longed for in a while, a woman's touch, and most of all her love. She was everywhere. On his mind, haunting him and crawling underneath his skin, threatening every rational thought that made him stay away for weeks.

Before Catherine Chandler he'd been a lonely soul without a mate. He roamed the city nights and watched people live their lives as he silently wished for his old one. She's the only person that made his long days worth it. His saving grace from a sad and bitter life, who he couldn't wait to see again.

There's something about her that made him venture out to the world again. He couldn't explain it but she somehow made him come back even though in the back of his mind he knew how dangerous it could be. He wanted to get to know her and protect her the way Vanessa had saved his life.

He's still alive because of Vanessa's bravery. She turned her back on the Chimera project and the organization that she had been so loyal to since the first day she started working with them. His debt to her was more than he could ever repay. He would do anything to protect her and her family.

He stayed in the shadows as he watched over Vanessa, checking up on her every month or so to make sure that Muirfield wasn't watching her. His life was safe in the darkness until he found Catherine after a day of grief and resentment. His death anniversary was always sad and he couldn't help but feel betrayed by the government he pledged to fight for.

He stands up and stretches, trying to loosen his tight and tired muscles. He removes all his clothing, leaving a pile by the bathroom entry way.

He exhales loudly as the cold water hits his naked body, cascading down his chest and broad back. The day worth of sweat dribbles down with the water, washing off all the dirt and grime. He massage his hair with a small amount of shampoo then lather his body with soap. He takes his time, making sure he's clean from head to toe before stepping out of the damp bathroom.

* * *

_His eyes blaze with lust, turning into a bright golden color as she lifts his shirt over his head. Her cheeks turn pink, blushing as she takes him in with her eyes._

_"Catherine..." He growls._

_"It's okay Vincent." She place her hands on his cheeks, gently rubbing it as he place his hands on her hips. She strokes his scar and he exhales loudly. She gently caress his lips with her thumb and he holds on to her, tightening his fingers around her waist._

_"Go slowly." He reminds her._

_She lightly brush her fingertips over his abs and follows the line to his sternum. His chest quickly rise and fall as his breathing becomes fast. He moves her hand over his heart and hold her gaze._

_The blue veins on his neck bulge out as she lightly brush her lips over his. "Catherine." He pulls her closer and wrap his arms around her._

_She pulls away and stare at him. "I trust you."_

The smell of coffee makes Catherine smile and she pours herself a cup before walking to the dining table where her parents are sitting.

She sits across from her dad and next to her mom who's looking through a notebook. "Daddy." She uses her infamous phrase when wanting to get her way. "I was wondering, can I borrow your car to go to work?"

Thomas sets the paper down in front of him. He furrows his brow and looks at his daughter. "Honey," he says sternly. "We've been over this. Until they catch this vigilante you aren't going to work alone especially with your late hours. I'm dropping you off and picking you up. You're staying with us until he's caught." He picks up the paper and turns the page until he finds what he's looking for. "Look at this! Another found harmed in Central Park. Dead on arrival."

"Dear, your blood pressure." Vanessa warns him. She closes the notebook and sigh. She grabs the paper from her husband and starts to read the article. "Suspect was killed by a blade and sliced on the chest a few times. Victim states that if it wasn't for the good samaritan she could have been raped and probably killed." She puts the paper down and looks at her husband. "Dear, think about all the people he's saved. Doesn't that mean anything?" The suspect was brought to the hospital she works in and immediately recognized the claw marks. There was only one person that was able to cause such damage. She was relieved to know that Corporal Keller was still out there and alive but the feeling didn't last long as a realization sunk in. If she was able to come to that conclusion it only meant one thing, Muirfield would be close by.

"Who does he think he is? Judge, juror and executioner?! There's a justice system for a reason." Thomas slams his fist on the table. He worked hard to be where he is and he respected the justice system.

"That's not fair. Mommy tell Daddy he's over reacting." Catherine stands up and push her seat back. "I'm going back to my apartment after my winter break."

"Hun." Vanessa places a hand over her daughter's. "I'll drop you off today and pick you up. If you want to go back to your apartment you have to let Dad and I buy you a car. I don't like the thought of you having to wait by yourself if your car breaks down again."

"I can't afford to pay for a car right now." Catherine sits down again.

"Princess this is for our peace of mind. I'll agree with your Mom to let you go back to your apartment if you let us buy you a car that we know won't breakdown. I hate the thought of you waiting alone in the parking lot. What if something happens?"

"Nothing happened and I was with a friend the last time my car broke down. He insisted on waiting with me."

"He?" Thomas asks his eldest daughter.

"Uhm, yea, he wanted to wait with me. He didn't want me to be alone so he stayed until you came."

"Is that boy you like back at your bar?" Vanessa asks.

"Mommy..." Catherine's cheeks turn red as she blushes.

* * *

Catherine managed to talk her parents into driving herself to work. The last thing she wanted was for one of them to pick her up if Vincent showed up at the bar. She didn't want another interruption like last time. She wanted to spend a little more time with him.

She couldn't stop thinking about him since their last meeting. His kiss, though light on her fingers still caused her to shiver. The look in his eyes afterwards was embedded in her mind. His golden eyes no longer scared or shocked her but intrigued her.

She regretted not answering him the way she truly wanted when he asked about seeing her again. A part of her wanted to see him outside of work but the girl who barely dated was afraid of getting her heart broken. She's never felt this way about someone and it scared her to know how much one can feel for another.

Vincent walks into the bar after greeting the security guard who had a smile on his face. The bar was fairly quiet as it was the night before Christmas Eve. He sits on the stool on her side of the bar and nervously clears his throat.

She turns to face the patron and smiles when she sees who it is. "Hey Vincent."

"Hi Catherine." His eyes quickly flash gold. "You said it's okay if I come by."

"I did." She walks closer to him. "Anything to drink?"

He shakes his head. "I just wanted to see you but if I have to order something, uhm, pint of the pale ale."

"You remember my favorite drink."

He nods his head. "What time are you off work?"

"I always get the closing shift."

"Is it okay if I wait for you?" He asks.

"If you don't mind waiting an hour."

"Not at all. I'll wait outside instead. Rain check on the drink. I'll see you later Catherine." He stands up and push his hat down, hiding the glowing of his eyes. Try as he might he couldn't stop the awakening of his beast every time he was near her. He didn't trust himself around her especially when her heartbeat excited him. He couldn't help how he felt about her especially the way she made his heart beat nervously as well.

He looks back and smiles before stepping out to the cold winter air. His boots make a crunching sound against the gravel parking lot as he walks to the far end.

Seeing her made him miss her more. It had been a few days since he last saw Catherine and he regretted not coming back on Saturday to see her but he also missed his parents especially during this time of the year. He watched as they sat by the hearth and watched holiday movies all night long, just like when they were kids. Him and his two older brothers would lay on the floor as their parents sat on the couch.

Vincent Ryan Keller was a mama's boy and his two older brothers always teased him because of it. He was the one to always lick the spoon when she baked a cake and he always ran to her when they would make fun of him. He wished he could give them the best present of their lives but he couldn't bear the thought of what could happen to them if he made his presence known to them.

"Vincent." Her voice calls out for him.

He unfolds his arm from across his chest and walks over to her. He shyly smiles at her co-workers and she waves to them as they start to walk away.

"Thanks for waiting." She takes his hand and slip her fingers between his. "Walk me to my car."

He nods his head and smiles at her. He tighten his hold on her hand as they start to walk.

"I was hoping I'd see you on Saturday." She tells him.

"I wanted to but I had another engagement to attend. I went to visit my parents. I go every weekend." He replies.

She stops in front of a silver sedan. "I'm driving my mom's car tonight." She let's go of his hand and walks to the driver side door.

He follows her closely and place his hand over hers as she opens the car door. "I want to see you again." He whispers by her ear.

Her heart beats nervously and her body shivers. She nods her head and slowly turns to him. "Like a date?" She asks.

He slips his cold fingers between hers. "If you want. Yes, like a date." He answers.

She nods her head as he leans down. She exhales loudly as he place his forehead on hers. He nervously thought about this moment before and didn't it would be possible. She squeezes his hand when she feels his warm breath lightly touch her lips.

"Come by on New Year's Eve, before midnight. I'll try to sneak away during the count down."

His eyes start to glow as he holds her gaze. She let's go of his hand and cup his face. She gently strokes his scar causing his eyes to burn brighter.

"Your eyes." She breathes out.

"I can't help it." He replies.

She lightly trace his lips with her thumb and his eyes change colors. The golden iris is brighter than it has ever been. He moves her hand and press his lips to her palm.

"I have to go." His voice gets deeper as his veins start to turn blue. "Good night Catherine."

She stands on her tiptoes and softly kiss his scar. "Good night Vincent and happy holidays."

He wraps his arm around her and firmly hug her body to his. "I'll miss you." He whispers. "Merry Christmas Catherine and I hope you get what you wish for."

She hugs him back, wrapping her arms around his muscular body. "I'll miss you too."

He slowly pulls away and opens the car door for her. He knew he didn't have much time before he starts to change. She gets in the car and he closes the door for her. He watches her drive off and as she looks at her rear view mirror he's already gone.

* * *

**A/N: Same rules, 10 reviews gets you another chapter.**

**Yes, I do have a plan for this fic but as I said I don't have much time to write and I'll only continue if there's enough readers/reviewers. **

**The fic will broken down into parts and each one will have a conclusion so that anyone can stop reading when they want.**

**Thematically the fic will be based on the cartoon Gargoyles (don't ask).**


	10. All I want, taste that your lips allow

**A/N: Changed the fic title to better suit the story line.**

**Song: Everything by Lifehouse.**

* * *

Merry cheers fill the air as Vincent walks through the loud and crowded Time Square. For hours he tracked his parents, following them as they go from store to store then theater to restaurant as they fill a loneliness left by the deaths of their three sons. It was unfair that they outlived their children and no matter how much time have passed they're still as heartbroken as ever, especially at this time of the year.

His heart ache to be closer but he's happy just seeing them moving on with their lives. For so long he watched as they mourned and grieved, sometimes almost wanting to make his appearance just to give them peace of mind that their youngest is still alive but he fought the urge and knew it would be too dangerous.

Christmas Eve is a little less lonely as he watches them from a distance. It's almost as if he's there with them sharing the laughter and smile as his parents enjoy the cold winter holiday together. His mind drifts back to a time when they were all happy and both of his brothers were alive. Christmas morning was always cheery as the three Keller boys greet their parents with smiles and laughter.

He lowers his head and stares at the ground as his eyes flash yellow. The scent is strong and familiar. Her laughter rings in his ear as she makes her way closer to him. Her voice brings a chill down his spine and he looks up, quickly searching for her in the crowd. He spins, turning round and round as his eyes jump from person to person.

The two Chandler sisters walk hand in hand with the crowd to do some last-minute shopping but they both knew that they just wanted to spend some time together before the end of winter break. Catherine pause as she feels a set of eyes on her. She squeezes Heather's hand as she looks around, searching for something she was unsure of.

"Cat?" Heather asks nervously. "What's wrong?"

She quickly looks around and finds no one. "Nothing...I just. Let's go, Heath. Mom wants us back before dinner."

"I have one more gift to get but you can't go with me." Heather shyly looks down. "It's for you."

"Heath I told you not to."

"I know but Mom came up with this idea. I just need one more thing to finish it. Please Cat."

"Make it quick, okay? I'll walk you to the store and stay outside."

Heather nods her head and smiles.

Vincent follows them and keeps his distance as they walk through the throngs of shoppers, rushing to get to and fro before stores close for the day. Adrenaline pump through his veins as he nervously think about what he's going to say to her. He couldn't stop thinking about her since they first met. Try as he might, he could no longer deny how he feels about her.

Every night he'd been dreaming of her, consuming his every thought. His reaction to her scared him but somehow still enticed him to get closer. The temptation was always too irresistible when she was near and her presence always stirred something in him that he couldn't explain. He left before she could meet his beast, who for some reason he couldn't stop and control.

He stops as they do and waits for Heather to leave her side. He already screwed up once by introducing himself and he couldn't risk it again.

Catherine smiles as she sees him shyly standing in the middle of the crowd. His sad brown eyes disappear in the glow of the yellow as their eyes meet. She waves to him and he smiles before making his way towards her.

He slam his fists in his jacket pocket and tries to slow the beating of his heart. He didn't want to shorten their time together as he had done the past couple of times. Voices swarm his head as he listens to everyone, trying to push his beast back.

Her scent make its way to him and he tries to calm the beating of his heart. He tips his hat down. "Fuck, not again." He mumbles under his breath.

She walks toward him when he stops. As mysterious as he was sometimes she wondered if there was more to him than just his ever-changing eyes. "Hey Vincent." Her voice is soft as she greets him.

He looks up and the glowing of his eyes meet hers.

She slowly bring her hands up to his cheeks and gently stroke his cold skin. "It's okay. I understand if you have to go." She traces his scar as he lowers his head, hiding his eyes from strangers that pass by.

"I want to stay but..." He removes his hands from his pocket and brings it up to cover hers. His cold touch makes her shiver. He slowly move her shaky hands to his lips and softly kiss her palms.

"Then stay Vincent. Whatever it is..." She gently stroke his cheeks, softly caressing his cold skin with her fingers.

He looks up and meet her eyes. His heart starts to calm as she continues to touch him in ways his heart can't fathom.

She carefully trace his scar and stops at the corner of his mouth. "Are you okay?""

"I'm okay now." His yellow eyes disappear and his mysterious brown eyes greet her. "Thank you."

She smiles at him and lower her hands to her side. "I didn't think I'd see you until New Year's Eve but I'm glad you're here."

He nods his head and slowly take her hand in his. He entwine their fingers and she squeezes his hand, assuring him. "I'm with my parents." A lie he wishes is true. "I saw you from across the way. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. I'm just waiting for Heather to finish her shopping then we're heading home for dinner. And you?"

"Back home with my parents as well." He lies again. His parents didn't know that he'd been watching them and that he spent every holiday with them in the near distance.

"Oh, by the way, my roommate is throwing a party for New Year's Eve. Do you want to stop by after my shift?" Catherine asks.

"If it's okay with you." He nervously answers.

"The bar closes at one. I can drive us there afterwards."

"Okay."

"So, how do you get to the bar? It's just, you always disappear so quickly."

"Walk. I walk everywhere to clear my head. That's how I found the bar. I was having a terrible day until...well you know the rest of the story." He shyly smiles at her and looks away. "Your sister."

Catherine turns her head and blushes as she sees Heather grinning at the both of them. She squeezes his hand as she turns back to him. "I have to go." She closes the gap between them.

He releases her hand and wraps her in his arms. The world falls away as she leans against his body. He relaxes in her hold and hugs her back. She stands on her tiptoes as she looks at him.

"Merry Christmas Vincent." Her words are barely a whisper as her lips softly brush his.

He exhales loudly and tighten his hold around her. He places his forehead on hers and look into her eyes.

She nods her head at the unspoken question burning in his eyes. The yellow quickly flashes before closing them. He leans down and gently let his lips touch hers. "Merry Christmas Catherine." He press his lips to hers once more, deepening their kiss.

She pulls away and smiles. "Bye Vincent."

"Bye Catherine."

He watches as she walks through the crowd. Heather's smile widens as Catherine gets closer.

"I see someone got her Christmas wish."

"Shush. It wasn't planned. I just bumped into him."

"That looks more than just a bump into him moment." Heather quips.

He smiles as he listens to them. It wasn't such a bad holiday after all.

* * *

**A/N: You all are getting to 10 faster than I can count. As much as I'd like to write as quickly. Work has kicked my butt and only have one day off a week.**

**Same rules as before. Review for more.**


	11. And your heart's against my chest

_The beast starts to stir, tossing and turning as he slowly wakes from his sleep. His dark soul clouds his mind and he holds the edge of the bed, trying to cling on to the hopes of being saved from his tormented life._

_"Vincent, it's me. It's Catherine." Her touch yields a reaction. The warmth of her hand pulls him back from the brink of falling. She gently strokes his rough cheek, her fingertips soft against his throbbing scar._

_He open his eyes and look into hers. "Catherine?"_

_"Its okay Vincent. You were having a nightmare." She lightly drags her fingers to the corner of his mouth. "I love you." She kisses the words to his lips._

_His breathing and heartbeat slows until the man she fell for appears in front of her. "I __love you Vincent." He falls asleep to the sound of her voice, whispering softly in his ear._

His dream, as usual wakes him and stirs a yearning he could not control. Her kiss, soft as it was, made him crave her more. There was something about her that he could not let go. She made him feel things again that he lost in the years of isolation and solitude after escaping from Muirfield with the help of Vanessa.

It had been one long week since he last saw her. It was too long ago since he felt her overwhelming presence. He missed her, too damn much for his own good. It was the look in her eyes as she gazed into his. Or maybe it was her kind and gentle touch as she called or calmed the beast. He also couldn't forget her soft lips as he kissed her.

His desire to be loved creeps slowly through his veins. The blue lines streaks his flesh causing his eyes to burn and glow in the darkness. The cold stillness of the night surrounds him and he gives in. His sleep wears off and the beast starts to wake within him.

The lonesome resident stands in the dark and cold warehouse as he stares out the partly covered window panes, watching as midnight paint the sky with its dark colors. Stars appear above and he strains his neck to look out the perfectly painted night. The full moon doesn't escape his golden eyes as clouds move to shadow the brightness of its allure.

His reflection stares back, a sorrowful man who's broken beyond repair. The lives he saves bring neither joy or redemption. Time and again he stood in the shadows of the city, waiting for a victim to save. The midnight hero was not only a saint but also a sinner as he mauled and killed the suspect.

He washed the blood off but it was never enough. He scrubbed until his skin turned red and the pain was no longer emotional but also physical. There was no hero just a man battling his demon and the beast always won as it killed and maimed, feeding the hunger and urges of its creator, Muirfield.

* * *

_She slowly turns, looking for the pair of eyes she knows so well. In the corner of the dim bar stands a patron she's been waiting for._

_His golden eyes quickly flashes as it gaze into hers. He follows her every step. Every smile she serves her customer makes him jealous. Her cheeks turn bright pink under his watchful eyes._

_The bar starts to fill as hours tick closer to midnight. He slowly walks through crowd as his eyes never lose sight of her. The beating of her heart starts to race as he gets closer. He takes his place on her side of the bar and quietly waits for her. She quickly goes from one customer to another, smiling as she gives them their drink._

_Her heartbeat rises as their eyes meet. "I have a break in ten minutes."_

_He nods his head. "I'll be outside."_

Catherine wakes up with a textbook on her stomach and the morning sun beaming through the window. She tried studying after coming home from her late shift but she could only think of one thing and that was finally getting to see Vincent. She fell asleep with the book in her arms, hugging it closely as she dreamt of him.

The aroma of coffee rouse her and she gets up from bed with a smile on her face. All week long she'd been looking forward to this day. New Year's Eve was usually just a normal day with family and maybe a party at night with friends but this year she felt like a high school girl whose crush finally asked her out on a date.

Her younger sister teased her about her more than usual chipper personality and she couldn't help but blush. "I'm happy for you Cat." Heather told her during Christmas when exchanging gifts.

She enters the kitchen and quietly makes her self a cup of coffee as she sees her parents sitting across from each other on the kitchen table

"Morning Daddy. Morning Mom." She greets them as she sits at the head of the table.

Her mom smiles at her as her dad gives her the what do you want now look.

"Since it's New Year's Eve and Jen is throwing a party at the apartment, I was thinking of staying there tonight. I'll come back tomorrow morning."

"Not until the vigilante is apprehended and prosecuted to the full extent of the law. You read what he did after Christmas. Killed two this time!" Thomas slams his fist on the table.

"And you also read the part where he saved two women from being raped and beaten. He's saving lives. Why can't you see that?" Her eyes become watery as she argues a losing fight.

"And taking them as well. You're staying here and that's final."

"You're being unreasonable." She stands from her chair and pushes it back. "He's a hero. Without him how many innocent people would be dead because scumbags think it's okay to hurt others? How many innocent lives have to be taken in order for you to see that he's actually one of the good guys?"

Thomas stands from his chair and hovers over his daughter. His job as a D.A. put bad guys like the vigilante's victim in prison. "You don't have to take lives in order to save lives. What do you think it is I've been doing? Everyday I fight for justice."

"Both of you calm down." Vanessa finally chimes in. "Cat, sweetie, let me talk to your Dad."

"I'll be in my room studying." She quickly turns around, forgetting her coffee and good mood as she walks out the kitchen.

* * *

The bar quickly fills with people, reaching its maximum capacity within the first hour of opening. The four bartenders constantly bump into each other as they try to meet their customers demand. People ordered one after the other, lining the bar as they stand and wait. Bottles disappear faster than they can open a new one.

Hours vanish rapidly with the gleefully packed and drunk crowd. The music gets silenced by voices and laughter fills the air. Excitement over a new year grows as the minutes near midnight.

Catherine wearily rubs her shoulder as the crowd's attention point towards the televisions placed around the bar. She rubs her eye and look up at one of the screen.

Her heart skips a beat as she sees a set of brown eyes .

He walks toward the bar and smiles. His heart stammers with each beat and step he takes to get closer. Her heartbeat pounds louder in his ears. He takes a seat on the stool in front of her.

"What time did you get here?" She asks.

"About an hour ago. You were busy and I didn't want to be a bother." He lowers his cap and tips the bill to cover his eyes. His senses react to her proximity. Her mere presence makes his skin cold to the touch but his heart warm with an overwhelming feeling.

"I hate to this...I missed you and all but do you mind if I wait for you outside?"

"Oh...okay...sure..." She answers slowly as her heart starts to beat nervously.

"I'm sorry Catherine. It's not like that..." He looks up at her. His eyes glow, brighter than she'd ever seen before. "I hope you understand."

She slowly nods her head and place a hand over his. "I do. I'll see you later."

* * *

She yawns as she steps out of the bar. For a moment she forgets that he was there waiting for her as he had done before. Her co-workers grin at her and she quizzically looks at them. She turns to see what they are looking at.

He shyly smiles at them and she smiles back at him. Her sleep wears off quickly and she awakens with the thought of getting to spend some time with him. She turns back to co-workers who are still grinning from ear to ear.

"Good night Cat." Most of them say in unison. "Happy new year."

"A very happy one." Another adds before walking away.

"Good night." She replies back as she blushes.

He walks toward her as she walks over to him. They meet half way, both nervous and shy.

"Listen, I'm sorry about earlier." He starts to apologize again.

"There's no need Vincent. You're here, that's all that matters." She cuts him off. "About tonight and the party..." She sigh as she thinks about earlier this morning. "My Dad and I don't agree about something and I don't want to make it worse."

"I'll walk you to your car." He says sadly, in a low tone.

They walk quietly to her car as he silently curse himself. He'd been waiting for a week to see her and it only lasted a few minutes. They stop by the driver side door and she leans against the car as he stands in front of her

"Had I known I would have stayed in the bar. I meant it when I said I missed you. I just, this thing, I can't seem to control it when I'm around you."

"You did before on Christmas Eve and well, you're doing it right now."

"Barely..." He whispers. He closes the gap between them, his body moving before his mind can process his actions. "Can you stay for a while?"

She nods her head as he wrap his arms around her.

"I was looking forward to tonight and then this morning..."

"It's okay. Family is important. I understand Catherine. Hopefully next time we'll get to see each other longer than a few minutes."

"I'd like that." She replies.

He pulls her closer as he slowly starts to lose control. "Catherine, I don't have much time."

She looks up to at his glowing eyes. "I understand." She cups his face with both hands and gently stroke his cheeks.

"Go slow." He tells her, his voice deepening.

She slowly follows his scar with her pointer finger and a low moan escapes his lips. Her soft fingertip tease his lips as she traces it. His breathing gets heavier, panting as she replaces her finger with her lips and finally kissing him.

He pulls her closer and hangs on tightly to the small amount of control he has left. He almost frays at the seam as her warm tongue trace the shape of his lips, gently pushing his mouth to open. Oh, how he missed a woman's touch and her soft kiss.

Her soft and gentle kiss brings him to the brink of the edge. His body pushes hers against the car door as he feels a tug from his other side. She moans at the closeness of their bodies and at the touch of his tongue. He carefully taste her, lightly skimming his tongue on hers. A guttural moan vibrates through his body as he feels his senses start to slip away from him.

He hesitantly pulls away, breathing harshly against her lips. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

She shakes her head. "It's not your fault."

He gently hugs her body and stares at his reflection on the car window. His glowing eyes start to dim as he feels her heartbeat against his chest, slowly calming him.

"Happy new year Catherine." He lightly press his lips on hers.

"Happy new year Vincent."

"I wish you didn't have to go."

"But I have to." She answers. "When will I see you again?"

"Soon. I promise." He lets her go and steps back.

She enters her car and waves before driving off. He waits for her tail lights to disappear before walking away.

* * *

**A/N: Same rules, 10 reviews gets you another chapter.**


	12. Give me love

**A/N: Added more to close out the fic properly. I wasn't sober when I wrote the update a couple of days ago. ****I appreciate the kind greets and PM's. ****As writing goes in the future, it's more than unlikely.**

**I'm working more hours on top of my overtime. Also there's been a great loss recently, a close family member has passed away. Writing will be the least of my worry. I don't want to leave you all hanging since you've been good with leaving reviews. So here's the closest I can get to a conclusion...**

* * *

_His eyes glow in the midnight darkness. Next to him and in his arms, Catherine lies peacefully. Her breathing resumes normally as she stirs closer to him in her sleep. He wraps his arm around her waist tightly._

_He watches as her lips cracks open slightly by the corner when she scratches the tip of her nose. He could never get tired of watching her sleep as each breath drew him closer to his on peaceful sleep._

For a fortnight he contemplated seeing her again. Their first kiss was something he never felt before. The beast in him strengthened yet he had more control than ever as he felt her heart close to his. He heard every beat and felt each pulse go through him as her heart grew rapidly, pounding loudly and hard against him.

His heart stops for a moment as he hear hers. Even through walls and distance it seemed as if time had not passed. Her voice echoes a longing and sadness. He broke his promise of seeing her soon but what was he to do? He owed a great debt to Vanessa for saving his life but no matter how hard he tried to stay away from her eldest daughter he was always drawn to her somehow.

Images of Catherine's face haunted him when he slept and when he woke visions of her kept creeping into his mind. His dreams constantly flashed through his mind as he tried to forget about her. All day long while at work he could only think of her. His production faltered and it almost cost him his job.

When night approached he wore his usual dark jeans and dark gray peacoat as he walked anonymously through the streets of Manhattan searching for would be suspects and ridding of them as he saved innocent lives. He did all he could to avoid the bar when he walked all night long. He passed by a few times and had to talk himself out of going inside.

Tonight he could no longer escape the undeniable feelings. Rather than going to his parents he walked to the place that brought him struggle and peace. In all the chaos of his head there was something stronger in his heart. Vincent Ryan Keller was falling for the young Catherine.

He lowers his head and cross his arms in front of his chest as he leans against the wall. He listens to every breath she takes, every beat of her heart and every sound of her voice as she talks to others. The cheery tone he was use to was gone and he knew it was because of him. He felt the anguish slowly creep through his veins causing his eyes to burn and glow.

His heart beats faster as he hear voices getting closer and everyone saying their goodbye's to each other. Catherine only said goodnight to everyone and not much afterwards. She was quiet most of the night and they all knew why but never mentioned until she was ready to.

He sigh and tips his cap lower as the door opens. Though he rehearsed his lines before he felt nervous about being there. So many nights he wanted to see her but the thought of bringing her into his dark world scared him. His future was bleak and lonely. His struggles were for no one but him yet his dreams constantly reminded him that he was human as well whose heart could no longer hide what he felt. For so long he lived the life of a lonely man until one night he met someone who was able to turn his outlook around.

"Vincent?" Her voice is low and almost monotone as she questions his presence.

He looks up and turns his head to look her way. Her eyes are sunken as if she hadn't slept much. When he thought he was doing the right thing the outcome told him other wise. They were both sad and longing for the one person who made their exhausting day worth it.

She hesitantly walks toward him as her heart stutter. She couldn't believe her eyes yet she felt the need to slap him for making her wait two weeks and not sooner like he promised. It wasn't the first time he suddenly disappeared and she hated how much control he had of her feelings.

He starts to walk towards her but stops as he sees Tony's demeanor. She looks behind her and sigh under her breath.

"It's okay Tony. You can go and walk the girls to their cars." She knew that he meant well.

"Are you sure Cat?" Tony asks worriedly.

"It's Vincent." She answers.

"Exactly. That asshole doesn't deserve you." He says loud enough so that Vincent was able to hear from across the parking lot.

Vincent flinched at the word and the tone of voice. He knew that he hurt her but the beast in him didn't like others judging him. He clench his fist to keep his anger at bay. He thought about the softness of her kiss and her kind touch to try to control the beast that was pushing his way out.

"Tony, I'll be okay."

"Alright. Call me if you need anything." He walks to Catherine and gives her a hug. "And you better not hurt her." He calls out to Vincent.

She slowly makes her way towards him as she tries to calm her heart. He watches her as he keeps an eye out for Tony who was still staring at him. If looks could kill he knew he would have been dead minutes ago.

She stops a foot away from him. She no longer trusted him and herself when he was near. "Vincent..." She greets him.

"I deserve that."

She nods her head and cross her arms in front of her as she carefully guards her heart from him. So many nights she waited for him to show up only to be disappointed. Her mother noticed the change in her personality when they helped her move back to her apartment a week ago. Although her and her father still disagreed about the vigilante they were able to compromise about one thing. Thomas finally let her move back to her apartment when he realized how draining the commute was. She called him every night after school or work to let him know that she made it home safely and how much she loved him.

Heather and her grew closer within the short time she lived at home. Her mother and her spent more time together as Vanessa told both of her daughter stories about being overseas while still keeping Muirfield a secret. Vanessa promised to keep her family safe and knew she had to take that secret with her to the grave.

"What are you doing here?" She asks.

"I wanted to see you." He answers. His eyes turn a bright yellow as the center remains brown. His fight against the beast was a losing one but he'd be damned if he didn't at least try.

"You can't just show up when you want then leave when you feel like it. I waited for you."

"I never meant to hurt you Catherine. Trust me, if things were different...if I were more...nor..." He stops himself. He knew that he would never be normal again. "I'm not who you think I am."

"That was the point, right? To get to know each other?"

He nods his head. "I want to..."

"I've heard that before. I have to go. It's my Dad's birthday and I have a long morning. Bye Vincent." She quickly turns away from him and wipes the tear that escapes her eye.

He watches as she slips further from him, taking his aching heart with her. "Catherine..." He runs after her and stops her from opening her car door. He presses his body against her back and holds her hand in his to stop her from leaving. "Please don't do this. Give me one more chance." He pleads with her.

"Let me go." She replies with shaky voice. Her heart beats nervously and faster. It was the last thing she wanted but the thought of him constantly leaving hurt more.

"If I was able to I wouldn't be here." He whispers by her ear. "I tried but I can't. I don't know how to. My life, it's different. What you've seen...there's so much more. I was trying to protect you." He wraps his other arm around her waist and pulls her close. "If you can look me in the eye and say you don't feel anything for me, I'll leave and never come back."

She stares at their reflection and watch his eyes glow brighter.

"I know you feel the same way. Don't let it end like this." He whispers as he watch her tears roll down her cheeks.

She slowly turns in his arm and looks down between them. He places his finger below her chin and raise her head, causing her to look up at him.

"Catherine, can you honestly say that you don't have any feelings for me?"

"I have to go." She answers. She pries his arm off her and stubbornly tries to push him away.

He slams his hands on the door and traps her. "At least look at me if you're going to leave and push me away."

"Why?! So you can see me cry?! I don't just kiss random guys from the bar..I care about you..."

He cups her face, stilling her in place. "I know you're scared but so am I. The thought of what could happen...but I'll keep you safe I promise." He leans down and kiss her lips as his heart soar and his pulse race. He taste the salt of her tears as he licks her lips, begging for entrance.

Her heart quickens, beating rapidly as she taste the sweet passion of his kiss. He slowly skim his tongue over hers, gently letting it collide when she part her lips, letting him in.

He encircles her in his arms and pull her close, slowly deepening their kiss. A moan vibrates through her body as she feels his tongue trace her lips, every nook and crevice of her mouth. She surrenders to him and let their tongues dance in melody with the beat of their hearts.

He slowly pulls away and place his forehead on hers. He gaze into her eyes, the sunflower, evidence of his battle with his beast. "I know now that I can't do this without you. I'll explain in due time but you have to trust me when I say this is for your own good."

"I don't understand." She answers.

"Some day you will. Even if you don't see me I'm always here watching over you. Always Catherine." He leans closer to kiss her lips. "Can you stay?"

"Vincent, I really have to go. I have to drive to my parents house."

He sigh and loosens his hold on her. "I missed you. Just stay for a little while."

"I'm sorry Vincent but I can't. I just moved back to my apartment and Dad is well, he's Dad." She softly pushes him away and puts a small distance between them. She still wasn't sure if she could trust him or herself. "I have to go."

"I'll see you tomorrow then." He replies.

"But I'm not working tomorrow. I just told you, it's my Dad's birthday."

He steps closer to her, minimizing the gap between them again. "Time Square at ten with your sister to help her buy your Dad's gift, right?"

"How did you..."

He cuts her off with a kiss to her lips. "I'll be there. I promise. Maybe we can spend a little time together while your sister shops." He says hopefully.

"I don't know Vincent..." She puts both hands on his chest and pushes him away again.

"Catherine, I know you don't want me out of your life. I can hear how fast your heart is beating."

She looks up at him. "You can what?"

"Hear your heart." He place his arms around her and pulls her close to him. "Are you afraid of me?"

She shakes her head. "You know I'm not."

"I'll explain, I will but for now all I'm asking for is you give me another chance." He leans forward and place his forehead on fers. He looks deep in her eyes and gaze into them. "Please Catherine, give me one more chance." He pleads with her. "I lo..." He stops himself and hugs her tighter until her heart was close to his. "I want to see you tomorrow."

She nods her head. "Meet me at TKTS around 10:30."

"Okay." He leans down to kiss her lips. "Good night Catherine."

"Good night Vincent."

**The end.**

* * *

**For those who already reviewed and commented but still have questions, the only thing I can recommend is logging off and reviewing as "guest".**


	13. I'm falling even more in love with you

**A/N: Still don't have much time to write but writing helps me vent about my busy hectic life. Basically it keeps me sane with all the craziness that is happening around me.**

**Yes, I changed the title of the fic again.**

* * *

**Part III**

Catherine rubs her neck after a long night of work. Since going back to school after her winter break she stopped working the closing shift and worked the busy happy hour shift instead. She needed the extra hours at night to study and do homework. The only thing she looked forward to now was the end of school year and seeing her special someone who made her long days and nights worth it.

For a couple of months now she had the same nightly routine after getting off work. She waited for her boyfriend who was consistently late. The port was heavy with traffic and they kept him late because they knew he wouldn't say or do anything about being taken advantage of. Vincent did his job quickly and rushed to meet Catherine but he was usually always late. He tried to rush but he would still show up after she got off work and was waiting for him in her car.

She leans her head back and close her eyes to rest as she waits for him. Her ears rang from the crowded bar she was just in and her head hurt from the lack of sleep. School took much of her time and consumed all of her free time as well . She barely had a social life except when she saw her boyfriend or family. Her friends were just as busy with school and work but she missed them.

He hurries from the port and runs faster as the sky gets darker above him. The moonlight guides him to his path and he rushes through the woods. He hated being late though most of the time he usually was because of work. His managers constantly took advantage of his circumstances and afraid of being found by his maker, the organization that created the beast within, he kept his mouth shut and worked through the long hours without complaining.

The parking lot was full and he quickly scans the area for her car. His vision blurs as his eye dart around. He blocks the sound out from inside the bar as he searches. He listens carefully for her, a sound he knew all too well. Her heartbeat is steady as she sleeps in her car. A small smile forms on his mouth as he follows her heart. She was the only thing, besides his parents that made his bittersweet life worth living.

He lightly taps on the glass and she stirs in her seat. He knocks on the window again and she open her eyes to look for the sound that woke her. She smiles as she sees him and unlock the door for him.

He opens the door and squat down beside her. "Hey." He greets her with a smile.

"Hey." She replies back sleepily. Her eyes flutter, opening and closing quickly as she tries to fight off the exhaustion.

"Go back to sleep." He tells her.

She nods her head and yawn. "I'm sorry Vincent." Her voice trails off as her eyes close.

He whispers softly into her ear then gently scoop her up from her seat and carries her in his arm.

"Vincent..."

"Shhh, get some rest." He softly kiss her lips as he walks around her car.

* * *

His eyes glow in the darkness of the warehouse as he scans his cold home. She leans her head close to his chest and nestle comfortably in his arm as he makes his way to the bed. He was warm and soothing while their surrounding was cold like the winter air outside.

He lays her down gently and tucks her underneath the blanket. He brushes her hair away from her face and leans down. She moans as she feels his lips softly kissing her.

The warehouse glows in the dim light of the candles. He scatters them around the room and place a couple beside the bed. His tired face soften and a smile form on his lips as he watches her sleep. She turns to her side and pulls the blanket with her. He laughs to himself as she rubs her nose on his pillow that still had traces of his scent.

He leans down and kiss the her cheek. "Sweet dreams, love." He tells her before walking away.

He places a candle on the bathroom sink and removes his clothes. The cold water hits his tired and sore muscles as he steps underneath the shower. The day long labor always took a toll on him. He lets the cold water run down his aching body as he listens to her heartbeat and breathing, it was something that always calmed him.

Catherine was the highlight of his long days and though they only saw each other no more than two or three times a week, it was always worth the long wait. He knew then that the chance meeting at the bar on one of the worst day of his life was more than just dumb luck and of all the people in the city it was Vanessa's daughter who saw something in him that he never could. She was the mirror image of her mother who saw nothing but goodness in the soldiers who were turned into monsters and killers.

He shuts the water off and wraps a towel around his waist. The candle guides his way as he walks back to his bed. He smiles down at her as she looks up at him.

"Did I wake you?" He asks.

She shakes her head in answer and sits up on his bed. Her cheeks turn a bright pink as she stares at his naked torso and his chest glistens from the shower and candlelight. His smile brighten as he listens to the rapid beating of her heart that's pounding loudly in his ear.

"I'll put some clothes on." He bends down and kiss her lips. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She replies.

"Go back to sleep Catherine. I know you're tired."

"I can stay up for a while." She tells him unconvincingly as she yawns.

"It's okay. I'll stay here instead of visiting my parents. I want to spend some time with you."

"Are you sure?" She asks. "I know how important it is for you to see them."

"And you're important to me as well. Catherine." He starts of nervously. "I know it isn't the right time..." His heart starts to beat quickly and his eyes glow brightly as it changes color.

She moves to kneel in front of him and cups his face with both hands. "It's okay Vincent." She says softly as she strokes his cheek. "Try to relax."

He nods his head and wraps his arm around her. "I hope you don't mind that I took you here. I didn't want to risk driving through the city."

"It's okay, Vincent. I trust you." She looks around the dim warehouse lighted by candles. "Besides your home is nice, its cozy." She smiles at him and kiss his lips. "What did you want to tell me?"

He sigh and lock his fingers behind her as he pulls her closer to him. For a while now he wanted to tell her how he truly felt about her but was scared that she didn't feel the same way. "I've shown you my grave and my brothers as well. You know what happens to me when I lose control. The rest of my story, I can't tell you because I want to keep you safe from them, from the people who did this to me." He automatically reacts and hugs her tighter as the beast within him wanted to protect her too.

"I know Vincent. "

"You're the best thing to happen to me Catherine. I hope you know that. I don't know if I've told you before." He says nervously.

She shakes her head. "It never occurred to me that I haven't said it either. Since that night when we first met, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I knew you were different but there was something about you and I still can't explain it."

"I know the feeling." He answers. "Promise me one thing, if something happens to me..."

She quickly cuts him off. He was always talking about the bad things that could happen instead of focusing on the good things. "Don't talk like that. Nothing is going to happen Vincent. We've been cautious. I haven't told anyone about you besides people at work think you know, you and I broke up since you haven't showed up at the bar for a while now." She tries to explain to him that there was no danger, at least none that she could see.

"Catherine, these people are dangerous. Promise me you won't look for me or them if something happens. I know you have other ambitions. Can you really see yourself as lawyer?" He asks.

She shakes her head. "No, I'm just not sure how Dad is going to react if I tell him that I'm having doubts about being a lawyer. I was always Daddy's little girl, his princess. I always looked up to him. I don't want to break his heart."

"And you'll only be breaking yours if you don't follow your dreams." He advises.

"I should have went to sleep." She smiles half-heartedly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I just, I don't want anything to happen to you." He shakes his head as he sees an image of her dying at the hands of Muirfield. His body starts to react as his adrenaline rush through his veins causing them to turn blue. "Catherine." His voice deepens. "If something happens. If they find me. There's one thing I want you to know."

She places her finger over his lips. "Shhh, Vincent, nothing is going to happen."

His heart beats faster as the words makes it to his brain and to the tip of his tongue. "Catherine, I, I'm in love with you." He finally manages to tell her something he felt for weeks now. For so long he'd been alone in a big city full of people. He watched over the citizens of New York city and protected them as he lived the life of an isolated vigilante. His heroic but violent save always made headlines and he knew sooner or later he would be found but he couldn't let the would be criminals get away.

"Vincent." She starts with tears in her eye.

He softly strokes her cheek and wipe her tears. "I love you, Catherine." He whispers as he kiss her lips.

"I love you too, Vincent." She replies between kisses.

* * *

**A/N: Same rules as before. 10 reviews will get you another chapter but it will take awhile for another update. Still working a shit load of hours and only have one day off per week.**


End file.
